Quirky Li'l QuarteChan
by Raihne
Summary: Continuing the chibi pilot saga, J is at it again but this time he send Quatre the serum instead of his vitamins Slash 3X4 and 12


Title: Quirky little Quatre-chan   
Author: Raihne   
Disclaimer: I don't own them. *sniff*   
Duo: Thank God!   
Raihne: Hey! I'm emoting here!   
Summary: Continuing the chibi pilot saga, J is at it again but this time he send Quatre the wrong   
vitamines and here they go again.   
Pairing: 3x4, 1+2 

* * *

  
**Part 1>**

Raihne: Ohayo minna-san, long time no see ne?   
Quatre: Please don't let it be me. Allah don't let it be me.   
Raihne: Quatre-chan, your turn.   
Quatre: Anou. . . I'm not a good victim, I mean ah, characture, I'm dull, no quirks um. . . please?   
Raihne: I found plenty, Quirky Little Quatre-chan.   
___________________________________________ 

Quatre put the finishing touches on the cake he was baking for Trowa to celebrate their   
anniversary. Three years together upon this day. A smile settled on his lips and he slid the cake into its pan and covered it. Now to find Trowa. 

The unibanged pilot was sitting on their bed flipping through the photos of Tro-chan. 

"Trowa?" Quatre peeked in. 

"Do you miss him?" Trowa asked softly, almost afraid of the answer. 

Quatre smiled and placed a crushing kiss upon the other boy's lips. They both fell back to the bed   
and the blond smiled at his lover and smoothed his bang between his fingers. "Not as much as I   
missed you." 

". . ." Trowa pulled him down for another kiss. 

"I love you Trowa." 

Being a man of few words, Trowa answered him with a huge smile and a long kiss. 

They simply lay in each others embrace for a while, reveling in their combined warmth and their love.   
Finally though, Quatre forced himself to get up and pulled Trowa with him. "Happy anniversary   
Trowa." 

The pilot smiled and Quatre kissed him lightly then jumped away, forcing him to get up and follow   
for another one. Trowa complied and was led into the kitchen. There he claimed his kiss and then   
looked at his mate in askance. 

"I baked us an aniversary cake." Quatre smiled. 

"Aa?" Trowa wrapped his arms around his lovers middle and Quatre smiled, tilting his neck to 

allow Trowa's soft kiss. His eyes closed in pleasure and he swayed back into the embrace. 

"Hey Quatre, what're ya. . ." Duo stopped and blushed, "Oops, um, I was just leaving." He spun   
around and accidently slammed into Heero's chest. "Anou. . . gomen I. . ." He looked up and caught   
Heero's gaze before the other boy could hide his emotions again. "Heero?" He asked, unsure. 

"Hn, follow me." He order briskly and grabbed the boy's arm, leading him away from the kitchen. 

Quatre smiled at the two of them. "Moment of truth?" 

"Aa." Trowa released his lover and retrieved a cola from the refrigerator. 

"When Wufei gets back we are going to my desert home to stay for a little while. Oz is being quiet." 

Trowa smiled and took a drink of his soda pop. 

Quatre shook his head with a fond grin and took his vitamins. "We will be all alone in my big suite."   
He grinned. 

Trowa nodded and took another drink of his soda. 

Quatre slid closer, "No interruptions." 

Trowa took another drink. 

"I'm gonna fuck you like an animal." 

The other boy promptly spit his drink all over his friend. 

"Ha! gotcha!" Quatre grinned. 

Trowa was about to retaliate, when Quatre swayed on his feet and grabbed the counter for support. 

"Quatre?" 

"I. . . I don't feel so good." 

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" 

"I. . . oh." He slid into Trowa's arms in a dead feint." 

"Quatre!" The boy carried his lover to the couch, "Heero! Duo! Get in here!" 

"What's wrong with him?" Duo asked in concern. 

"I don't know. He was talking to me and he just feinted." 

Heero looked up at Trowa in close scrutany. "Why is he covered in coke?" 

The uni-banged boy blushed bright red and Duo laughed, "He got you again didn't he?! Oh man   
that's rich!" 

"But what's wrong?" 

"Did he take anything? Eat or drink anything?" Heero asked. 

"He took his vitamins, and he was baking a cake, he probably sampled the batter but. . ." 

"Let me see the vitamin bottle." Heero took the pills from Trowa and crushed one in his fist and   
tasted a tiny bit. "These are not vitamines." 

"What are they?" Duo asked starting to grasp how serious this was. 

"I've never. . . wait a moment." He got Doctor J on the laptop. 

J: What is it now? 

H: Are any of your experimental drugs missing? 

J: A moment. . . 

H: I'm waiting. 

J: I've found Q's vitamins, I thought that I sent this. 

H: He just took something but it wasn't vitamins. 

J: Describe 

H: large white pill, resembles calcium but has a sulfuric base odor and a concentrate of MICA4 

J: That sounds like my youth drug. 

H: I thought that was an injection 

J: The others and I have been looking into new forms of . . . 

H: You sent that instead of Quatre's vitamines? 

J: Some of it is missing. 

H: BAKA! 

J: It still wears off. We haven't worked that out yet. 

H: When? 

J: Unknown. How much did he take? 

H: Probably three pills of he thought it was his calcium. 

J: Give it a month or so. 

H: A month! 

J: You were going to his home for a least that. Go. 

H: You are getting very annoying. 

J: You were not trained to complain 

H: out 

Heero turned to face the others who had been reading along with him. "We have a problem." 

"We have two problems man!" Duo pointed to the couch, "He's gone!" 

"Shit." Heero stood and looked around the room.   
  


Wufei came inside from his mission, holding a very naked and very blond little baby boy with bright   
blue eyes, "Did somebody lose this?" 

Trowa walked up and took the child from Wufei's arms. "I did." 

"Did you and Quatre want to tell us something?" Wufei smirked. 

Duo snickered and pointed to the baby with was cooing and smiling up at Trowa while he chewed   
on his fist, "Quatre will have to get back to you on that. When he can talk." 

Wufei stared at the baby then at his fellow pilots. "J?" 

"J." 

___________________________________ 

Quatre: TROWA!!!!   
Trowa: Hm?   
Quatre: Please make her stop!   
Trowa: . . . *guilty*   
Raihne: *smug* I promised he'd get some in my other fic if he behaved.   
Quatre: Trowa!   
Trowa: . . . it's with you.   
Quatre: Hm. . . ah! What am I thinking?! No! Rai-chan, you can't DO this to me!   
Raihne: Rashid has it worst than you.   
Quatre: Allah doshite?!   
Raihne: cause we love you. *grin* sayonara for now.   
Quatre: Somebody help me! 

* * *

**Part 2>**   


Rai: Phew, finally ne? It's been waaaaaaaay to long since I wrote the first part.   
Duo: Slacker   
Rai: Look who's talking.   
Duo: A gourgous hunk of bushnoenen maleness   
Rai: Learn to spell   
Duo: Learn to write   
Rai: That was a low blow buddy.   
Duo: ^_^   
Rai: Remember what happened last time you pissed a fanfic writer off?   
Duo: O.O   
Rai: Yeah. O.O *snicker*   
_____________________________________________________ 

When they arrived at Quatre's home, Rashid screeched in terror and ran at the sight of the baby in Trowa's arms. 

"What's with him?" Duo asked. 

Wufei grinned at the horrified looks of Quatre's staff, "My bet is Quatre was a handful as a baby." 

"Our Quatre?" Duo looked do at the giggling child and made a face. "Sure. Right." 

Duo's statement was accented with Quatre's tiny, partially toothed yawn and him cuddling close to   
Trowa. 

Trowa smiled and took the baby up to their room for the night. 

The next morning Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were woken by Rashid's scream. They ran into his   
room and found. . . "Rashid?" Heero asked. 

The bald man turned and glared at Trowa, "Where IS he." 

Trowa looked around worried and rushed through the rooms. In Duo's they found the child curled   
up in Duo's braid holding a clump of . . . fur? 

Heero woke Duo up and picked up Rashid's hair piece carefully, as if unsure if it was alive or not. 

Wufei snickered, "Aw, Duo, your braid had a puppy." 

Duo looked at him then the hair piece, Rashid and Quatre-chan, and burst out laughing. Even Heero   
was grinning. 

Rashid snatched the piece from the pilot and shoved it onto his head backwards which made them   
laugh harder. Quatre-chan had awoken and was smiling up innocently at the flustered servant. 

When he got his breath back Duo cleared his throat and tried to say something, but the funny face   
Rashid was making made him laugh again. 

Finally Trowa said, "I am very sorry." 

The man retreated with all of the dignity he could muster. 

"Quatre-chan I can't believe you did that to him!" Duo snickered. 

The baby reached his pudgy little arms up to Trowa to be held and Trowa smiled as he complied.   
Once he was being held Quatre-chan started suckling Trowa's shirt. 

"Hn?" 

"I think he is hungry." Wufei said with a soft snicker. 

Duo grinned, "Babies like jello." 

Trowa shook his head, he remembered just -how- much Hee-chan had enjoyed his jello. Although   
they did have servants here. . . 

Wufei came to the rescue, "How about applesauce." 

"Hai." Trowa smiled and carried the infant to the kitchen. 

When the two of them were gone Duo smiled at Wufei, "I didn't know Rashid was bald!" 

"Obviously Quatre-chan did." 

"I wonder if he did that before." 

"That would explain Rashid's initial screeching." 

"This is going to be very interesting." Duo smiled. 

"Hn." The other two both agreed. 

___________________________________________________________ 

Wufei: You have me acting almost as baddly as Duo!   
Rai: weeeeeeeeeel   
Wufei: Raaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!   
Rai: So anou. . . what did you and Anja do last night. Hmmmm?   
Wufei: *gets a nosebleed*   
Rai: ^_^ That's what I thought.   
Wufei: Dishonor!   
Rai: You know it.   
Quatre: Anou. . . Rai?   
Rai: Hm?   
Quatre: Rashid wont talk to me now.   
Rai: Oh he'll get over it.   
Trowa: . . . I'm going to regret allowing this, aren't I.   
All: YES! 

* * *

**Part 3>**   


Quatre: Rai, please no more! My servants are threatening rebelion!   
Rai: Hey you're the little cyclone of destruction prince not me.   
Quatre: I wasn't -that- bad as a child.   
Rai: No I have to admit that.   
Quatre: Thank you   
Rai: You were -much- worst   
Quatre: Rai!   
Rai: *grins* Just enjoy the ride Q-man, you get to nuggle up to Trowa as much as you want   
to at least. Right?   
Quatre: I could do that fully grown.   
Rai: *Snicker*   
Quatre: Rai? Raihne Ann Cloud what is going on in your hentai little mind.   
Rai: *Snicker*   
Quatre: Oh Allah give me strength!   
_____________________________________________________ 

Trowa sat Quatre-chan in a baby seat on the counter and dug through the fridge for some applesauce. While his back was turned, Quatre chan wriggled free of his harness and crawled over the counter to the sugar, flour, and tea jars. 

The uni-banged pilot smiled when he heard Quatre giggling. //At least this isn't too hard on him.//   
When he turned with the applesauce his mouth fell to the floor. 

Quatre-chan was sitting on the counter covered head to toe in flour, suger and tea leaves and was in   
the process of throwing the contents of the jars everywhere he could. The whole kitchen was   
showered an white and brown! 

"Quatre!" 

The baby jumped at Trowa's yell and slid off of the counter. Only Trowa's acrobatic abilities saved   
both the baby and the glass jar now balancing on his forehead while he lay on his back, Quatre-chan   
sitting on his chest. The baby giggled and pushed the jar to the floor, shattering it. //So much for that   
idea.// 

Wufei ran in when he heard the crash and cried out in shock at the kitchen and his two friends.   
"What happened?!" 

Trowa glared at his fellow pilot. "He did like the applesauce." 

Duo grinned stepping from behind the Chinese pilot, "What a unique way of expressing disapproval."   
He said in a scholarly accent, then snickered, "No wonder the servants were scared!" 

"What will I do about this mess?!" 

Duo grinned and tossed a pile of newspaper in front of the prone boy. "There you go." 

Heero rolled his eyes and Wufei groaned. 

"Wh~at?!" Duo asked. 

"At times I am amazed that we are the same age Maxwell." Wufei sighed and walked away. 

Trowa watched his friends departure from his place on the floor then looked and Quatre- chan who   
was grinning and clapping watching the flour poof off of his hands. "Bath time." He said, scooping his   
little charge up and heading to the bathrooms. There -were- servants here, and they -could- clean up   
the mess for him. 

As he walked out of the kitchen the pilot slipped on the flour and skidded across the kitchen on one   
foot, somehow he managed to stay upright and keep his grip on his little lover but when his foot hit   
the carpet, he somersaulted head over heels and landed with a hard thud and a groan on top of one   
of the chairs. 

He gasped when he realized Quatre was no longer with him but a giggle caused him to look up right   
as the very object of his worry landed on his chest and sent the chair over backwards. 

When the flour smoke settled, Trowa was arched over Quatre-chan holding the chair on his back to   
protect his precious ward. The baby wrinkled up his little nose and sneezed cutely, sending more   
flour billowing in the air. The European pilot just stared at the infant. //How can one little boy cause   
so much mischief?!// 

As if to answer his mental question, Quatre-chan giggle and wriggled his little arms and feet, striking   
Trowa accidently in the nose. A drop of red on the carpet told Trowa it was bleeding. He groaned   
and pushed the chair off of himself. "-Now- it's bath time." 

Quatre-chan kissed Trowa's nose in silent apology. A very slimy, wet baby kiss. It made Trowa grin   
and that caused Quatre-chan to grin too. They would be fine. 

__________________________________________________ 

Quatre: I do NOT give slimy kisses!   
Trowa: . . .   
Rai: I'm pretty sure that was a guity scilence.   
Quatre: Trowa tell her!   
Trowa: Well there was that time in bed when you. . .   
Quatre: NO! Don't tell her!   
Trowa: . . . .   
Rai: Awwwwwwwww   
Quatre: You don't need any more hentai ideas   
Rai: yesIdo!   
Quatre: Rashid! Get her out of here!   
Rashid: *glower* Tell that blond bimbo thaty I am not speaking to him.   
Quatre: 0.0 Bimbo?!   
Rai/Trowa: . . . 

* * *

  
**Part 4>**   


Quatre: Trowa? Where is Rai?   
Trowa: . . . writing   
Quatre: writing what?   
Trowa: a lemon   
Quatre: l. . . l. . . lemon!?   
Trowa: 3X4   
Quatre: 3. . . you mean I get to be on top!? ^_^   
Trowa: In her exact words, you're the boinker and I am the boinky   
Quatre: . . .   
Trowa: That's what I said   
____________________________________________________________ 

Recalling the baths of Shi-chan and Hee-chan, Trowa spread towels all over the floor of the spacious bathroom to catch any spills. Once that was done he stripped himself and the baby and climbed into the warm water. 

Quatre-chan looked a little wary of the clear liquid, but when he realized it wouldn't hurt him, he   
giggled and sat in Trowa's lap happily drawing patterns on his chest with the water and slapping the   
slippery surface happily when the water rolled off. 

Trowa lather a baby washrag with soap and started to run it over Quatre-chan, soaping away all of   
the remaining flour tea and sugar from his previous adventure. 

The soap was also a new experience for Quatre-chan and he cooed carefully, unsure if he liked this   
or not. When Trowa smiled and tickled his nose with the bubbles though, the baby decided it was   
safe. He snatched the rag from Trowa and slapped it onto the other boy's chest, as if he was going to   
wash him too. He tried his best but his little hands weren't very coordinated yet so he got tired   
quickly. 

When he yawned, Trowa took the cloth and quickly finished cleaning first the child then himself.   
When they were all rinsed, he wrapped his little love in a fluffy towel and cradled him closely as he   
took him into the bedroom. Laid out on the bed was a tiny set of pink pajamas. Probably from when   
Quatre had been a baby. But . . . pink? Trowa shrugged, it did make an odd sort of sense, his lover   
-was- very feminine, and with all of those sisters, he had probably not been expected to be a boy.   
He carefully slid the fuzzy footsies on Quatre-chan after rubbing lotion over and powdering his   
delicate skin. 

The baby loved all of the attention he was receiving and he grinned brightly at the boy above him,   
sometimes shyly hiding his face behind two little fisted hands. Trowa felt his heart fill and run over   
with love. For his Quatre and for the baby he had been. He tucked the child into the crook of his arm   
and hummed a soft song he had heard one of the circus folk sing. Quatre- chan yawned delicately   
and snuggled into his Trowa's chest to sleep, holding tight to the boy's shirt as if he was afraid his   
guardian would leave during his slumber. 

Once he finally slept, Trowa placed a soft kiss to the soft blond lochs and slid into bed beside him.   
Doctor J had said to give it a week or so. That gave him about a week with this adorable baby   
before he could have his lover back. No matter though, he would make the most of this blessing and   
then take his true blessing deep into his heart when he returned. //I will always love you Quatre, and I   
will be there to protect you any form you take. I promise.// Trowa looked down at the tiny baby   
beside him. So soft and fragile, as if a hard wind could blow him apart. So innocent and totally   
dependant on him. //I wont let you down love.// 

Deep asleep, Quatre-chan dreamed of a tall boy with deep brown hair covering on eye, and a   
shorter blond boy who was himself. They were dancing and laughing and love surrounded them. The   
baby slept on. 

___________________________________________________________   


Quatre: Oh Rai! You're back, I heard you ah. . . wrote a lemon?   
Rai: Yeah, Prizes #3   
Quatre: And I get to. . .   
Rai: Boink Trowa.   
Quatre: Where do you get these words?!   
Rai: *Grin*   
Quatre: Nevermind, I don't want to know.   
Rai: Prune   
Quatre: Hey would a prune be bonking his. . . oh Allah now you have me talking like you!   
Rai: Mission accomplished. 

* * *

**Part 5>**   


Quatre: Wow! Rai-kun, you're on a roll!   
Rai: Are you feeling alright?   
Quatre: Great! Oh, I wanted to thank you for that Lemon.   
Rai: Ah so that's why you're not screaming at me about the chan fic.   
Quatre: I do not scream!   
Trowa: . . .   
Quatre: *Blush* Well I. . . that is. . . . that's different!   
Rai: *Falls on Floor laughing*   
Quatre: Well it isn't!   
Trowa: . . .   
______________________________________________________ 

The dawn of the next day brought a Trowa out of his sleep before Quatre-chan. He smiled and slid out of bed, dressing and the going back to the baby's side. He picked the sleeping baby up into his arms and walked to the breakfast table where his fellow pilots were sitting. 

Quietly, he took in all of them. Heero and Duo had never gotten to have their, 'moment of truth' because of what had happened to Quatre. The two of the sat across from each other, stealing glances but missing those the other stole. Wufei was watching them and looking thoroughly sick with them both. 

"Ohayo." He smiled and slid into his seat cradling Quatre-chan in one arm while he poured his cereal with the other. 

"Hey Tro." Duo smiled. "How'd the night go?" 

"He didn't wake up once." 

"Who'd have thought Quatre would be such a hell raiser as a baby?" 

"Hn." Both Heero and Trowa agreed. 

Wufei unfolded the paper and began to read. 

"What are you going to do with him today?" Duo asked. 

"Do?" 

"Babies need constant entertainment." Heero explained. 

Duo looked like he would snicker but managed to keep his mouth shut. Barely. 

"Why don't you use that baby seat that attaches to a bike and take him for a ride." Wufei surprised them all by commenting. 

"Ok." He nodded, "When he wakes up." 

About five minuets after he left Trowa slammed back inside with Quatre-chan who was crying his little heart out. 

"What happened?!" Duo asked. 

"I don't know! He just started crying!" 

Heero looked outside at the bike then came in. "Nothing there. We should call Sally." 

"Yeah, ok." Duo nodded and put the call through. "Sally? Yeah, we have a problem, Quatre, not exactly, he wont stop crying.   
What do you mean? He's one year old! No I haven't been drinking! Sally!!! J mixed some stuff up and. . . yeah. He was riding   
with Trowa in a baby seat. Um. . . hold on. Heero looked." Duo handed the phone to Heero, "She wants to talk to you." 

"Hai? Uhuh, hai. Basic mens model fugii, baby seat was on the middle bar and handles, facing forward. No away from the   
rider seat. Ok. I see." He handed the phone to Trowa, "You're in trouble." 

Trowa stared at the phone the slowly put it to his ear, "anou. . . ohayo?" He jumped and ripped the phone away when Sally   
began to yell at him. They all stared at the receiver until Sally stopped and Trowa brought it back to his ear, "What did I do. . .   
oh! I didn't. . . no. . . but I . . . yes bye." He hung up quickly. 

Duo snickered and Wufei crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What did the Onna have to say?" 

He bounced Quatre-chan lightly, wiping away his little tears and cooing soothingly to him. "Babies do not appreciate wind in   
their faces." 

"Huh? Why not?" Duo asked. 

"It steals their breath and can also give them gas. That hurts babies and so they cry." 

Duo took the baby from Trowa and lay him over his shoulder, patting his back softly until the baby burped, then he did it again   
until the baby didn't burp anymore. Quatre-chan smiled up at Trowa's astonished face. 

"Duo! How did you do that?!" 

The American smiled, "I used to live in Maxwell church remember, babies were brought there all the time, they just got   
adopted quicker." 

Heero heard the catch in Duo's voice and placed a hand on his arm, comforting him silently. 

"H. . . Heero?" 

The laptop started to beep. They had a mission. The perfect soldier growled and walked to the computer, leaving Duo to stare   
after him. 

Trowa watched his three friends leave the room and he sighed to Quatre-chan, "One of these days they just might have their   
talk. Ne Quatre?" 

The baby smiled and shook his little head. He was only watching his long-ish hair swish in front of his face, but it was timed so   
perfectly Trowa had to smile. "Well, come on. Let's go."   
____________________________________________________________ 

Quatre: Rai! How could you -do- that to me!?   
Rai: I thought you were cute.   
Trowa: . . .   
Quatre: Yeah!   
Rai: *Sweatdrop* How can you translate . . .?   
Quatre: You couldn't?   
Rai: Well next part I'll . . .   
Quatre: NO!! Rai, don't, no more! And poor Rashid!   
Rai: Wow you -do- understand! *Bounces away*   
Quatre: *Runs after her* Rai! Rai wait! Come back here!!!!   
Trowa: . . . bye. 

* * *

**Part 6>**   


Quatre: No more! Rai he'll never forgive me!   
Rai: Sure he will.   
Quatre: Will nothing persuade you?!   
Rai: Weeeeeeelll . . . *whisper whispere*   
Quatre: But how will I. . .   
Rai: Oh Rashiiiiiiiiiiiid. . .   
Quatre: Rai!   
Rai: Well?   
Quatre: *Picks up the phone* Hello? Zechs? I anou. . . I hate to disturb you but. . . Oh, you're reading the fic now?. . . no   
chance?. . . Not even a little. . . I see, ok. Bye.   
Rai: Well?   
Quatre: He says you have dishonored his beloved Dragon by pairing him with Anja instead of Trieze and himself and there   
is no way he is goimg to bow down to your tyranical whims.   
Rai: *Pout*   
Quatre: I don't think he would have done it anyway.   
Rai: Oh! Whats a little strip tease between friends?!   
Quatre: *Moans* Allah.   
_______________________________________ 

While the others ran their mission, Quatre-chan explored with Trowa and Rashid trailing behind the crawling wanderer. He quickly found the music room. Rashid disappeared just as quickly and Trowa realized why when Quatre began to pound on the piano and play with every loud instrument he could find. When he picked up the flute though, the baby looked it over with stern consideration, and then handed it to Trowa. 

"You want me to play?" 

The baby smiled and clapped. 

"You remembered?" 

Again a smile answered him. 

Trowa sighed and took up the silver stem, placing it to his lips he began a soft and lulling tune. For the first time that day,   
Quatre calmed down and listened, by the end of the song, he was fast asleep. Trowa smiled down at him and pulled the   
sleeping child into his lap, then began to nod off himself. 

Quatre-chan waited until Trowa was asleep and the slid from the boy's legs and crawled into the office across the hall and dug   
out a pack of multicolored markers. He smiled and giggled then dug around more and found a small pair of scissors. Armed   
with those teo discoveries he set off the the next open door. Rashid's room. 

The room was emaculate and huge, Quatre chan opened the drawers one by one and pulled out every bit of clothing and   
various junk from them strewing them all over the room until he found the large man's pristeen white shirts and boxers. With a   
grin only a child could make innocent, the little blond set to work with the markers, coloring the clothing with childish pictures of   
imagined items.   
After coloring became boring, the infant crawled up to the bed where Rashid was taking a midday repose and giggling   
removed his hair, piece, attacking at with the scissors. then he replaced it and went after the maguinack's beard. 

Being and infant that too soon lost Quatre's interest and he crawled down from the bed and out of the room leaving his mark   
behind him. 

Crawling into other open rooms he found nothing more interesting than Trowa's clown makeup. Once more the child made his   
way to Rashid to try it out. In his mind Rashid was his playmate and Trowa his protector. So Rashid was the one he played   
with most. multicolored, chubby little fingers smeared and danced around the sleeping man's face until he yawned and the little   
fingers slipped inside his mouth. 

Rashid woke with a start and the taste of grease paint and ink. He looked down at Quatre smiling innocently up at his and let   
out a loud and panicked scream.   
  


At the sound of Rashid's scream, Trowa jumped. "Quatre!" He ran into Rashids room and froze, staring. When Quatre chan   
began to cry he scooped the child up and glared at Rashid. 

"Look at what he did to me!" 

Trowa's gaze slid over the distressed man and he nodded, "Wait here." 

Rashid sighed, "You have somthing to remove this?" 

Trowa peeked back into the room and snapped a picture. 

The man just stood there staring. An hour later the others returned from their mission and found him, still in that pose.   
Unmoving. 

"Anou. . . Rashid? Dude? Can you hear me?" Duo waved a hand in front of the arab's face. "I think he snapped." 

Wufei looked at him clinicly, "Let me try." 

Duo made a go ahead gesture and moved back. 

The Chinese boy picked up a pair of white boxers now covered in smuged of green, blue, red, and black all in the shape od   
tiny finger and hand smudges around artistic scribblings. He held the shorts up and looked calmly at Quatre's right hand man.   
"Are these yours?" 

The big arab broke into tears. 

The others all stared at Wufei. 

"What?!"   
_____________________________________________ 

Quatre: You had to do it, didn't you.   
Rai: Wu-kun enjoyed it.   
Quatre: He's been doing that alot lately, what did you do to him?!   
Rai: Gave him four little playmates to reeeeeally play with.   
Quatre: You're sick.   
Rai: Me? You just painted your friend with clown colors, defiled his underwear and attacked his beared and toupe with   
a pair of scissors.   
Quate: *Groan* don't remind me.   
Rai: A next part we have. . .   
Quatre: *Puts his hands over his ears and walks away* I don't want to hear this!   
Rai: *Walks after him* Q-chaaaaan. Oh Quuuuuuaaaatreeeee- chaaaaaaaan.   
Quatre: Leave me alone!!!!   
Trowa: . . .   
Wufei: you and me both. 

* * *

**Part 7>**   


By the end of the first two weeks everyone wanted the old Quatre back. Duo had taken to locking his door after the incident with Rashid's beard and that made Heero grumpy because he couldn t slip inside to watch Duo sleep as had been his habit lately. Wufei, fortunately, seemed to like the kid and so gave Trowa a few well needed breaks in his care of the tiny Winner. 

Rashid had left until his master was back to normal. The pilots were not saddened to see him go. The poor man had begun to jump at shadows and was making them all nervous as Hell. 

After waving goodbye, Trowa took Quatre-Chan into the garden. The baby couldn t stay still! He   
was running around exploring everything he could. Unfortunately, sharp stones don't smooth out for   
babies. Quatre gave a sharp cry of pain and sat back crying. Trowa was there in an instant. He   
pressed his lips to the little cut and licked the blood away carefully. "Shh Shh, it's ok my little one, it's   
ok my baby." 

Quatre looked at the tiny cut with a quivering lip. "B. . . Boo boo!" He started to cry again. 

Trowa shushed him and kissed his little palm, "There, a kiss makes it all better." 

He sat with the now quiet child on his lap and smiled. //Was I ever so innocent to think a kiss could   
make all the pain go away?// 

Bright eyes turned to the European and the baby giggle and kissed him back. 

Trowa touched his cheek where the kiss had been place and smiled. //Who knows, maybe it   
can.// 

Quatre cooed and reached for the house, causing Trowa to turn. Mayflies had gathered there,   
covering the whole outside wall. He looked at the child's wonder filled eyes and smiled, "Would you   
like to hold one?" 

"Ahh!" Quatre-chan clapped and giggled. 

An hour later both baby and boy were covered in the little winged creatures and both smiled ear to   
ear. Quatre plucked one off of Trowa's nose by it's wings and set it back on the house. 

"Time to put them back?" 

"Ah." Quatre-chan smiled presiously and nodded. When he was finally bug free, he curled up in   
Trowa's arms and closed his eyes. 

Trowa ran one hand lovingly over the child's soft tummy and kissed his little nose. //Quatre. My   
Quatre. Come home to me. I love you as a child but I want my lover back.// 

Trowa woke just in time to see Quatre-chan trying the climb the TV shelf. "Quatre!" He dove just as the shelf fell and knocked the child out of the way. The shelf landed on his back. One green eyes rose   
to meet the giggling child and Trowa grimace. //Gods I want Quatre back!// 

"Trowa." Wufei lifted the shelf and grinned, "Hands full?" 

"Undoubtably." 

"A mission just came in." 

"For me?" 

"Aa." 

"What is it?" 

"Infiltration, a school the doctors think is being used as a recruiting unit." 

"My partner?" 

"Was going to be Quatre. . . buuuut. . ." 

"I'll go alone then." Trowa nodded and walked to his room to pack. 

Quatre-chan reached out for him, wailing in Wufei's grip." 

"Shh." The Chinese boy promised, "He'll be back in a week." 

"Twowa." The little blond sniffled. "No go 'way!" 

Wufei frowned but held tight. This had to be done. 

* * *

**Part 8>**   


Quatre: Is this it? The last one?   
Rai: *sniffle* Yep. Say g'bye to Q-chan.   
Quatre: Allah be praised.   
Rai: Oh come on, you an't tell me you didn't enjoy -some- of it.   
Quatre: Well, there were a few scenes. . .   
Rai: Like the bathtub?   
Quatre: Well. . .   
Rai: And all the cuddling?   
Quatre: Alright I enjoyed it.   
Rai: Yosh!   
Quatre: You will have to do alot to placate Rashid though.   
Rai: I'm tourchring Trieze and Zechs next.   
Rashid: I accept this.   
Rai: Hi'ya baldy!   
Rashid: harmph!!! *Walks away*   
Quatre: Rai!!!!!!   
Rai: hehheh, on with the fic!   
Quatre: Wait! Rai! Get back here! You have to. . . Rashid will. . . RAI!!!!!   
__________________________________________ 

Late that night, with his bag over his shoulder, Trowa walked to the front door. Hoping he could sneak away before Quatre-chan noticed his absence. Unfortunately luck was not on his side. The baby pulled himself up on the arm of the couch and toddles after the pilot. "Twowa! No go'way Twowa!" 

Swallowing the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, Trowa ignored Quatre-chan's pleas and kept going. 

The child let go of the couch and ran after his love but when he realized he was walking, he flopped   
down on his diapered bottom and begain to wail loud enough to wake the dead. 

Trowa turned and with a sigh, drop his bag and lifted the child into his arms, "I have to go. I have a   
mission." 

"Me too!" The baby sobbed and clutched the boy's shirt. 

"Quatre. . . I want you to come. But you're to little this way. You could get hurt and I would never   
forgive myself if you were hurt." 

Wide and tear filled eyes looked up at Trowa and the little nose wrinkled in a sniffle, "No go." 

Trowa sighed and held the child close. He rocked him softly and waited for him to go to sleep but   
the child refused to close his eyes. "You need to sleep." 

"No." 

Trowa jumped and stared down at the child, Quatre-chan's voice had gotten older! He had gotten   
older! The baby was now five years old and growing. A shimmering aura surrounded him and the   
lines of his body grew fuzzy and unclear. "Quatre you're. . ." 

"Don't go away." The boy pleaded. His face grew more lean and his limbs lengthened. 

"Duo! Heero! Wufei! Come in here!" 

"I don't want you to leave me." 

"Trowa wha. . .?" The three other pilots stopped and stared as Quatre grew larger before their eyes. "Quatre!" 

"Never leave me. . . behind." He issued one last plea and then sank into unconsciousness. His body   
was back to normal and Trowa cried out in thanks to his Gods as he held his lover. 

"Wufei could you take my mission?" 

The Chinese boy shook his head, "There isn't one. I was betting that you leaving would be enough to bring our Quatre back." 

Trowa nodded and looked up at Wufei with sincerity. "Thank you."   


When Quatre awoke he was laying in his bed being cuddled by his lover. "T. . . Trowa." 

"Quatre!" He sat up and looked his love over carefully, "Is it you? Are you ok?" 

The blond blinked and crinkled his forehead just as his baby form had and nodded slowly, "I. . .   
don't remember much. What happened to me?" 

"J's Youth formula. He sent it to you instead of your vitamins." 

"I was a baby again?!" The poor arab's eyes went wide, "Oh Gods! Rashid!" 

"He took a short leave." 

"Did I. . .?" Quatre blushed and made a gesture toward his hair. 

Trowa tried to suppress his smile as he lifted a tattered, cut, and grease paint covered wad of fur. 

"Oh!" 

"Rashid said that same thing. . . only louder." 

"I wasn't to much trouble was I?" 

Trowa kissed his lover's nose and smiled, "You will never be to much trouble to me whether you're   
two, fifteen, or fifty." 

"But my sisters have all told me what I was like." 

His uni banged lover just shook his head, "I love you. That makes all the difference." 

"Trowa." 

"I know it's late, but happy anniversary." 

Quatre smiled and edged closer to his lover, "I have a present for you." 

"Aa."   
  


Gathered in Duo's room playing poker, Wufei looked over at the wall which had started to shake.   
"I'm going to miss the kid." 

Duo nodded, "He made less noise around bedtime." 

"Hn." Heero glared at the cards in his hand. 

"Oh admit it Hee-chan!" Duo teased, "You liked him." 

"Hn." 

"Ohhhh Heeee-chaaaan. . ." 

Heero turned his glare to Duo, "Nanda?!" 

"Royal flush. Phlbbbbttttt." 

Wufei dove from the bed just before Heero dove at Duo and gazed up from the floor with a sigh of   
acceptance. "We can not be the same age."   
____________________________________________________ 

Rai: Now that wasn't so bad was it.   
Quatre: I kind of liked the bed scene.   
Rai: Come on, you can say it. . .   
Quatre: . . . fine. . . the story was. . . cute.   
Rai: I knew you could say it!   
Duo: And we all know who's last on her tourcher list.   
Wufei: Ohhhh No. no no no no.   
Rai: Oi Wuuuuuuuufie!   
Wufei: Don't you ever stop?!   
Rai: Hm . . . let me think. . . nope.   
Wufei: Gods help me.   
Rai: Mwahahahaha   
Guys: *sweatdrop*   
Rai: Wh~at? *snicker* Bye all   
  


**~Owari~**   


* * *

  



End file.
